We're the same?
by Animallover1313
Summary: Jack and North find a girl who died in the Middle Ages, when she was in a shipwreck. She was the newest addition of the Guardians, and was the guardian of Nature. More to say, she was the reincarnation of Mother Nature. This girl could see Jack, as he was as a human. Surprising him, she shows him all of his memories, but do they start to fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

I dove into the ocean, ignoring the shrill cries my family screamed out to me. I only had one thing on my mind: I had to get them back. I had to get the ones I care about back.

I dragged each of them to the shore, and latched them onto a board floating around in the cold water. I dove back in, with the fur pulling me down. I ignored it, and kept on swimming to the quickly disappearing hand of my little brother. I grabbed his hand, and dragged him up to the air too. I felt my lungs fill with more of the salty water, and I gasped for air. I broke the surface, and the boats were coming our way. I pushed Albert onto a wooden raft, and shoved him the opposite direction of the boat, pushing myself towards it. The horns blared, and I was pulled down into the deepest part of the ocean again. I clawed at my throat, struggling to breathe.

I was dying. I could feel it in my soul. I was slowly dissolving, and I could see the water clearing up more, until it turned to total darkness.

I was dead.

* * *

"Wake up, child," I heard, and my eyes fluttered open to see a broad-shouldered man with a huge beard, and his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity and wonder. Two huge swords were glittering; strapped to his back, and there was a teenage guy next to him, with spiky brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had a brown cloak that flowed down to right below his shoulders, and a white shirt that was down to his wrists. He had on fur leggings, with no shoes on. I looked at him with my head cocked to the side, and he looked back at me with laughter and happiness glittering in his warm brown eyes.

"S-shouldn't you be cold?" I stuttered, and immediately shivered at the cold breeze in the icy climate. The man with the swords looked at the boy with surprise in his eyes, and he turned back to me before enveloping me in a blanket. "W-what're you doing?!" I shrieked, and draped it over the boy with my teeth chattering. "He should be c-cold!" I protested, and the boy looked at me with pure surprise in his eyes. "You have p-pretty brown eyes..." I murmured, and the boy's eyes widened again.

"I don't _have _brown eyes." He argued, giving me back the blanket. I could feel my cheeks turn into a purplish color because of the cold, but I gave him a warm smile after giving him the blanket, before seeing a seal struggling to be freed by an orca whale. I started to stumble to the scene, with my legs shaky without using them for a while. I fell on my face in front of the whale, and the seal yelped before being dragged into the ocean. My eyes widened, and crimson gushed out to the surface. I could still see the seal's eyes with fear, and I dove in.

The orca was thrashing it around, much to the seal's hurt and protest. I pulled her from the whale's tight grasp, and she cowered in my arms. I started to swim back to the surface, and after I released the seal onto the icy ground, the whale bit down on my ankle, making me cry out in pain. I was dragged back down, and I started to struggle again. I couldn't die again. I had to save it.

A greenish goldish light glowed deep within me, and the orca was flown up to the surface, making me fly up with it. It slammed down on the ice, with a hoarse moan before staying motionless. I started back to it, and let out a squeak to find it was dead. I started to tremble, and I could hear someone's cold voice in my mind.

_What you fear most... I see. You fear that you'll not go up to expectations... that you're going to be too late. _The voice laughed, and it stopped before black sand exploded from the whale's carcass. _I see that you have a _rare_ fear, indeed. Not many may think of things that way... A tasty fear, I would say. _The blackened sand formed into a man, causing the seal to leap behind me, and the other two humans to rush towards us. The man had cold golden eyes, and I clenched my fists at the sight of his horrible aura around him. The boy with brown eyes lightly rested his hand on my shoulder, and guided me away from him. Before I could turn around, I saw the image of my death played in my head. _Don't you ever wonder... what could've happened if you hadn't saved your poor little brother? He could've died... yet you lived a perfectly happy life without him. He would be watching you with a sad face, watching the life that he could never have..._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed at him, making a gold and green aura swirl around me, and the seal cowering behind the old man with the swords. I looked at him with anger-filled eyes, but they were emptied immediately when I saw a familiar figure... my... brother. "A-albert..." I muttered, before I collapsed on my knees, at his small level. I couldn't see him anymore. He wasn't really there...

The last thing I remember was the boy's eyes turning from a brown to an icy blue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we wake her up... " I heard to my right, and the voice sounded very worried.

"Nah, the ankle-biter's been buried in a block of ice and water for centuries. I think she'd want some sleep." An Australian accented voice said to my left, and I started to stir. I felt sand start to shift, and I saw my younger brother and I playing together. I was in our cabin of the ship, and my mother pulled out a beautiful silver chain, with a wooden snow leopard pendant hanging from it. I gasped, tackling my parents in a hug. We all laughed, and then we started our way to eat dinner.

I shook myself awake, remembering what happened next. The voices immediately grew silent, and I felt pairs of eyes on me.

"North, she's awake!" The winged girl exclaimed, and smiled at me. I smiled shyly back, then looked to my left. The other voice belonged to a huge rabbit, who had triangle-shaped wooden objects strapped to a belt. There was a plump man, with a golden robe made of sand next to the rabbit. I heard arguing in another room, and I started to walk towards it. My hand on the knob, and I was about to turn it before I heard shouting at the other side.

"North, she freaking saw my human form! She can see through me! Aren't you worried that she could see all of us?!" A man, or boy shouted in frustration.

"We need to give her a chance. The man in the moon chose her, so we need to welcome her." The other man; most likely North; stated calmly. I turned the knob all the way, quietly slipping in.

"Uh... e-excuse me... um..." I started quietly, and the man North and the teenage boy turned to me, clearly surprised of my appearance there.

"Welcome, to the North Pole!" The man North bellowed, enveloping me in a hug. I squirmed in his tight embrace, and wriggled out quickly before the others came in.

"There she is! She has such shiny teeth! I'm clearly surprised, because when it was the Middle Ages, people didn't- MMF!" The fairy faltered, when the plump man taped her mouth shut with sand shaped like tape. I looked at the both of them with wide eyes, and clutched on the necklace around my neck. I sighed in relief when the necklace was there.

"U-um..." I stuttered, surprised at their behavior. "I... My n-name is Caroline..." I shyly murmured, and the rabbit smiled warmly at me.

"You're a shy little chap, mate." He smirked, and I blushed faintly before he laughed cheerfully.

"You must know who we are, right?!" The man North spread out his arms, motioning to all of them. I looked at the end of the circle, to see the boy with the icy blue eyes and white cropped hair. He returned my gaze, but I looked away quickly.

"N-no... b-but I do remember something..." I stammered nervously, and the fairy smiled gently before patting my head.

"I'm North, or as others would say: Santa Claus!" The man North cheered, sending my legs scurrying back from the outburst.

"Don't scare her, North!" The fairy shrieked in alarm, and patted my shoulder gently. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He just has a huge amount of ENERGY!" She stated, glaring at the smiling North. He shrugged, and smiled cheekily; like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I smiled gently, because his behavior reminded me of my brother. My smile immediately fell, remembering what happened then. _If only I could've stayed with them..._ I murmured, but no sound came from my voice. I looked at all of them, then motioned for him to continue.

"The short man is Sandman, or what he prefers; Sandy."

"Hi Sandy..." I started softly, kneeling down so I could see the faint golden eyes of the robed man. He smiled, and a picture of smiles fluttered over his head, and he pointed straight to me. I smiled, and he clapped. I stifled a laugh, and I hugged my knees before sitting down on the floor. He sat down next to me, and he danced around me, making sand litter everywhere. The sand started to shift together, and Albert appeared.

He was happy, and he bowled me over in a hug. I laughed with glee, and hugged him back tightly. Happy tears started to prick at my eyes, and I started to play with the boy. He smiled, and stopped; looking at the window. Outside was the ice, and the ocean after that. His eyes widened, and black sand started to appear from his eyes, and spread from them to his whole body. Sandy quickly destroyed him, making it crumble into nothing at all. I sighed, looking at everyone. The boy with icy white hair was leaning on his staff, looking at me with a happy yet concerned twinkle in his eyes. The fairy was sitting next to me, and she hugged me tightly before introducing herself.

"I'm the Tooth Fairy, or for short, Tooth." She smiled at me, making me smile gently back at her. She giggled at my teeth, and North had to pull her away before she could rummage through my mouth.

"I'm the-" The rabbit with the triangular wood things started, but the other boy interrupted.

"The huge kangaroo is the Easter Bunny. You can tell from his accent, right?" He looked at me with a cheerful smirk, and I laughed, while the Easter Bunny pouted.

"What's his name though?" I started, and the Easter Bunny shoved the blue-eyed boy into a closet before locking it, and turning back.

"My name is Bunnymund. The boy with the frostbite is Jack." The bunny Bunnymund stated with a scowl, and I snapped my fingers.

"That's what I recognized..." I stumbled with my words, and Jack burst out from the closet only to stumble to me.

"W-WHAT?!" He started, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me. "How'd you... How could you..." He fumbled, trying to find a solution to his question.

"I remember a legend that our mothers used to tell us, about Jack Frost. He was a good spirit, who gave joy and fun to good children in the winter, giving us snow to play in and frozen ponds to skate in..." I started, but his hands grew slack on my shoulders. "W-what's wrong? Did I-" I asked immediately, but he stopped me with an amused smile.

"Nothing was your fault. Just some... bad memories." Jack smiled, and I smiled gently back.

"I loved going there and skating with my brother... But it was one of the last times I ever saw him happy." I whispered the last part, and fiddled with my hands in my lap. Bunnymund patted my head softly, and smiled down at me.

"It seems like you've gone through quite a bit, sheila." He smiled sadly, and I looked up at him. "You see, the man in the moon told us that you're one of us now. We help each other. So, we'll help you." He finished, making my eyes widen in surprise. Instead of the huge 6-foot rabbit with the boomerangs, I saw a cute little bunny with big eyes and soft fur. I did something that really surprised the both of us. I scooped him up in a hug, and squeezed him tightly in a hug.

"YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" I squealed, burying my head in his fur. I heard Tooth the fairy snickering lightly, while the boy Jack and North burst out laughing. Sandy was surprised, then smiled.

I let go of him quickly, seeing the other version of him gone. "I'M SO S-SORRY!" I shrieked, and scrambled backwards. His face was a light shade of pink, and mine immediately started to redden.

"Why'd you hug me, ankle-biter?" He stammered, and I blushed more before mumbling the answer.

"Y-you had soft fur, and was about the size of both my hands cupped together. You looked... Different." I stuttered, and both Jack's and his eyes widened.

"Never mind that..." North stated, and my cheeks started to pale again. I felt an urge to go to the balcony, and so I excused myself quietly before rushing to the balcony. Looking down, I saw crystal like ice, that shimmered different colors whenever the sun shined on them. I looked over to my right, and I saw Jack looking at me with a smile that looked knowingly, but also sad. Like he remembered an unwanted memory.

"H-hello..." I started softly, and he smiled back before sitting on the balcony next to me.

"Hey," he replied, and leaned on his staff for support. I could still see his icy blue eyes, but they were warmed with chocolaty brown. I smiled, and looked at him. "Here, I wanna show you something." He stated before grabbing my hand gently and jumping off the balcony.

"J-JAACK!" I screamed, squeezing on his hand until it was blue, and looked at him. "PLEASE SET ME DOWN!" I screeched, and he looked at me with wide eyes before wrapping his arm around my waist; pulling me closer as we were sucked into the portal.

* * *

"A-are we out yet...?" I started quietly, and I was set down softly. I looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks..." I murmured, and some grass peeked out of the snow that littered the ground. Flowers and plants started to bloom, and I quickly jumped out of the way.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped, kneeling down to the new forms of life, and lifted the petals with my fingers. I smiled softly when the petals started to bloom, and a beautiful flower bloomed. I nudged Jack, and he smiled when he saw the flower. More life sprouted from my feet, and I quickly jumped out of the way.

"Where are we?" I asked Jack, and he only knocked on someone's window, before a boy opened it with a happy expression on his face. Jack helped him down to the ground, and a blonde haired girl came flying after him. I caught her on instinct, and she tugged on my hair with a toothy grin on her face.

"PRETTY!" She squealed, tugging on my hair that flowed to my waist. I blushed faintly, and my eyes widened.

"J-Jack... You said that kids couldn't believe me... But she saw me!" I shouted, pulling Jack to the girl.

"PRETTY! PRETTY!" She squealed, hugging my hair and dress tightly. I looked up at Jack, to see that he was also surprised. He blinked twice, then sat next to me. He opened his arms to her, but it didn't look like she saw him. I pried her off of me, and set her on Jack's lap. He smiled down at her, but it didn't seem like she saw him. The boy waved at Jack, and his eyes widened at me next to him. He whispered something to Jack, and his cheeks immediately started to redden, and he shook his head. I nudged him gently, and asked him what he told him. Jack only shook his head again, and his cheeks reddened even more.

I laughed at him, and he blushed more. In response, he blew a lot of snowflakes over my way, making most of them land on my nose. I sneezed, and the girl Sophie laughed at my silliness. The boy next to Jack laughed also, and Jack smirked. I blushed also, and they laughed more. A tree started to sprout under me, and I moved so it could tower above us. I smiled in satisfaction, and started to climb it to the top branch. "Come on, you guys! Let's climb!" I laughed at them, who looked at me with a dumbfounded expression, then joined me.

I looked at Sophie, and saw that she was going to fall if she jumped for the next branch. I grabbed onto her waist with a bundle of vines, along with Jamie's. They made a harness like rope, and I set Sophie down on my lap.

"Good catch," I heard to my left, and I smiled at the face of Jack.

"Thanks..." I started, and played with Sophie's hair. "Go see Jack, Sophie!" I chirped, setting her in his lap. He played with her hair, but she shivered in response. He looked down sadly, and I nudged him gently before their mom beckoned them to come back inside for bed.


End file.
